


When the Universe Explodes

by destielismylovesong



Series: Best Friends Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are so beautiful," he says hoarsely, and Dean smiles, covering Cas’s hand with his own, turning in to kiss his palm. "Only because you see me that way," he responds simply, in an echo of Cas's words earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Universe Explodes

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr ](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/55464940911/part-1-part-2-part-3-part-4-when-they-step)

When they step into the hotel room and Dean closes the door behind them, Cas sucks in his breath at the sight before him. The foot of the bed is covered in rose petals, and two candles are lit on the nightstands. The room is beautiful, almost too nice, and he turns to Dean with a question in his eyes.

"I saved up," Dean says, looking down and scuffing his shoe on the floor, embarrassed.

"This is perfect, Dean," Cas says as he walks up to him. He reaches up, a hand curling around Dean’s neck, forcing him to look up and meet Cas’s eyes. “It’s beautiful, and sweet. Thank you." He reaches up and kisses him softly on the cheek, and Dean smiles, kissing him back and tugging him close.

"I’m nervous," he admits into Cas’s hair. Cas presses kisses down the line of Dean’s jaw before looking up at him.

"Me too," he responds quietly. “Let’s just take off our jackets and my tie, and our shoes and socks right now, okay? Nothing too crazy. Just the extra stuff." Dean nods and leans back, pushing the lapels of Cas’s jacket down.

They help each other undress, their eyes meeting every so often, wide, filled with awe of each other. Dean takes Cas’s hand and leads him to the bed, their bare feet padding softly on the floor. Dean lies down and turns onto his side, looking up to where Cas is still standing, looking at him as if he can't stop. Dean holds out his hand and Cas takes it, getting into bed with him.

They lie down, facing each other the way they’ve always done, and Cas moves in closer to Dean, turning his face up to him. Dean’s lips touch his softly, and Cas moves in closer as they kiss, his body curving into Dean’s in a desperate attempt to become one.

Dean’s hand goes to Cas’s buttons, fumbling as he undoes them. Cas, pulling away and lying back helpfully, watches patiently with bright blue oceans as Dean divests him of his shirt. When Dean is done with the buttons, Cas sits up, quickly strips the shirt off, and immediately goes to Dean’s buttons.

They take turns undressing each other slowly, with hot, passionate kisses throughout, each kiss, each touch, becoming more and more desperate, fiery, tongues fucking, hands scrabbling for purchase, hips thrusting against each other.

When they’re finally naked, Dean lying on his back with Cas balancing over him, they can’t stop looking. They’d never been this far before, and even if they’ve already seen each other naked as children or in the locker rooms, this is different. So different.

Cas reaches out, cups Dean’s jaw in one hand. “You are so beautiful," he says hoarsely, and Dean smiles, covering Cas’s hand with his own, turning in to kiss his palm.

"Only because you see me that way," he responds simply, in an echo of Cas's words earlier. Cas leans down, covers Dean’s mouth with his own, and slowly brings their naked bodies together for the first time. Dean gasps, wrapping his arms around Cas, moaning into his mouth as they thrust against each other, looking for relief. But Cas pulls back suddenly, leaving Dean confused, his eyes opening as he searches for what had happened to make Cas move.

"Dean," Cas hesitates, and Dean smiles, because he knows what Cas is nervous about. Cas continues, his tone worried, “we never talked about who would-"

"I want you inside me, Cas," Dean interrupts gently, pulling Cas back into him, tucking his head under his chin. He closes his eyes and shudders when Cas’s mouth finds his nipple, working it with his teeth, his tongue sweeping out against it. Dean arches, gasping his name, moaning, “I want you, Cas, I want you inside me so badly."

"I’ve got you," Cas murmurs, turning, moving to Dean’s other nipple to give it symmetric treatment. “I’m going to take care of you, Dean, make it so good for you."

Dean’s hands find Cas’s hair, gripping tightly as he bucks up against him, crying out softly. “I want it- I want it to be good for you too," he manages to whisper. “Cas…"

"It will be," Cas murmurs, kissing his way up Dean’s chest and throat to his mouth. “It will be. I’m here with  _you_ , Dean. Of course it will be."

Dean opens his eyes, the forest dark and stormy with passion as he looks at Cas. “I love you." The words rip out of him just as Cas’s fingers reach behind him, whispering of their presence at Dean’s hole.

Cas’s reply is just as urgent, his voice broken as he presses the tip of his finger against Dean’s entrance. “I love you, too." He bites at Dean’s bottom lip as his finger moves away. Dean cries out, but Cas shushes him, kisses him softly before Dean hears the snick of a cap. He relaxes, knowing that Cas had moved his hand away only to get the lube from the nightstand.

"Dean," Cas murmurs, “open your eyes." Dean complies even though he doesn’t want to, wants to only sink into Cas’s voice and touch. “I don’t want to hurt you," Cas says worriedly when Dean looks at him. “I need you to tell me if it’s too much, okay?"

Dean nods and Cas takes a pillow, guiding Dean’s hips up off the mattress for a moment, and places the pillow under him. Dean spreads his legs wide and hooks his hand beneath his knees to pull them back. Cas moans and leans forward, kissing the inside of one knee.

"Dean, you’re going to kill me before we even get started," he says, voice strangled, kissing down Dean's thigh, stopping halfway through as Dean’s hand reaches for his hair and pulls him up.

"I’ve been-" Dean blushes, and Cas raises an eyebrow. “I’ve been, um, fingering myself for the past couple of weeks." Cas’s mouth drops open as his entire body flushes in heat at the words. “So that it’s easier," Dean explains hurriedly, looking nervous, embarrassed.

But Cas moves up, aligning his body with Dean’s, and kisses him. It’s not so much a kiss as a fuck, one hand holding Dean’s face as he makes his claim, tongue thrusting into his mouth, saying mine  _mine **mine**_. Dean's tongue matches him, thrusting against his in the same claim, mine  _mine **mine**_.

"You’re so hot my brain may have just imploded in my head," Cas says when he pulls back, his voice low, the arousal clear as day. Dean smiles with swollen lips, moving involuntarily against Cas’s, small movements, his body making his need apparent.

Cas stays where he is, but his hand reaches down to Dean’s entrance. His index finger rests there, and at Dean’s nod, he presses in slowly, the lube on his finger already warmed from being there for a while. Dean is tight, but not too tight, and Cas fits his mouth to Dean’s, moaning into his mouth. Dean’s lips part, and Cas’s tongue moves in sync with his finger.

When he finally adds another finger, Dean whimpers, but before Cas can panic that he’s hurting him, Dean moves his pelvis upward desperately. Cas moves his fingers, scissoring, stretching Dean as gently as he can. He pulls back from the kiss, watching as Dean writhes beneath him, his mouth open and his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking up everywhere.

"Cas!" he cries out when Cas presses the tip of his third finger at his entrance. "Cas, please, please,  _I need you_ ," he begs, opening his eyes and looking into Cas's eyes. He reaches up, hooking his arm around Cas's neck and pulling him down, his lips meeting his urgently and then breaking away on a gasp as Cas's third finger enters him. "Please, Cas,  _please_ , I need you inside me."

"It's okay, baby," Cas murmurs soothingly, his fingers pumping slowly, steadily. "It's okay. I'm going to pull out, okay? So that I can put on a condom."

Dean opens his eyes, and the haze of need clears for a moment. "I got tested," he says huskily. "I've never done…anything, but I got tested just in case you'd want to…"

He trails off and Cas shuts his eyes tightly, stilling his fingers. "I haven't been tested," he admits. "I've never been with anyone, but I don't-"

"I trust you," Dean interrupts, reaching up to him, cupping his jaw in his palm, his eyes pleading. "Please, I  _trust you_ , I  _need you._ "

Cas kisses his palm and continues, kissing his way down the inside of his arm, his shoulder, his ear, his jaw. Until he reaches his lips. He kisses him softly, so sweetly, without desperate passion or lust, and feels Dean relaxing beneath him. 

"Okay," he whispers softly when he pulls back. At the same time, he pulls his fingers out, and Dean's hands grip Cas's shoulders, hard, his body tensing up again at the feeling of emptiness. 

"Shhhh," Cas says, repositioning himself over Dean, taking the bottle of lube and slicking himself generously. "I've got you. I'm going to take care of you, Dean." Dean makes an incoherent noise as Cas lines himself up at his entrance, his hands on Dean's thighs, keeping him spread and steady. "Are you ready?" Cas asks softly, and Dean nods as a small moan escapes his throat. 

His eyes don't leave Cas's as he feels himself being breached. Cas goes slowly, carefully, watching Dean's face to ensure he's not hurting him. He desperately wants to thrust in, but holds himself back, making sure that Dean is with him every step of the way.

When he finally bottoms out, Dean winces, and Cas is horrified. "Dean, are you okay?" he asks, worried, frantic. "Should I pull ou-"

"No," Dean says sharply, then immediately seems to regret it. "I'm sorry, Cas, I'm sorry." He moves, shifting his upper body, reaching up to Cas for a kiss. "Nothing has ever felt this good," he murmurs against his lips comfortingly. "Nothing. There's a bit of a burn, but I'll get used to it."

"I don't want to hurt you," Cas replies, tears pressing against his eyelids. 

"You're not, Cas," Dean says, his lips pressing softly to Cas's over and over again. "You're not, I promise." He hesitates, blushing. "I kind of…"

Cas watches the heat rise in Dean's cheeks. "Want me to move?" he asks, his worry pushed aside in favor of his arousal. 

Dean nods. "Fuck me," he whispers, needy, ready. The want, the need, the love in his voice are all clear. Cas kisses him again, swiftly, and starts moving, again slowly. 

It takes some time for them to figure out a pace that pleases them both. They fumble, and laugh, and kiss, and touch, until Cas finds Dean's sweet spot, thrusting into him hard, steadily, and Dean's body arches into him, frenzied and needing. Cas reaches in between their bodies and closes his fist around Dean, stroking in sync with his own movements. 

"Cas!" Dean cries out, his eyes closing, his head pressing back into the pillow. Cas thrusts into Dean's sweet spot just as his hand strokes upward, and Dean comes, his body convulsing as he orgasms, clenching around Cas, who thrusts one last time before climaxing, unable to hold off any longer.

Cas, uncaring of the come pooled on Dean's stomach, lets his body cave into him, falling against him and letting Dean's arms wrap around him. Dean kisses his forehead, and Cas kisses Dean's collarbone lovingly, tucking his head under his chin as usual. 

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, continuing to press soft kisses to Dean's chest. Dean's lips press against his forehead again and stay there, curving upwards slowly in an exhausted smile.

"I've never felt better," he says, his breath warm against Cas's skin. Cas leans up, his brow creasing as he opens his mouth to say something, but Dean lays a hand on his lips, the forest in his eyes peering at him knowingly. "I've never felt better," he repeats softly. "Am I sore? Yes. Was that expected? Yes. So stop worrying, sweetheart. Okay?"

Cas nods and leans back, pulling out of Dean completely. Dean groans and flops his head back. "Why?" he asks, the frustration at feeling so empty clear in his tone. Cas kisses his cheek and moves off the bed. Dean, his eyes closed, can hear him walking into the bathroom and turning on the water. A moment later, Cas is back, and Dean feels a cool washcloth against his stomach. 

He opens his eyes and meets Cas's gaze as he cleans him up, unable to tear his eyes away. Somehow, this is more intimate than anything they've just done, and Dean can see that Cas feels the same way, his eyes filling up with tears as Dean takes the washcloth from him and pulls him down next to him. He gently nudges Cas onto his back and takes over, cleaning him up and reaching up to kiss the bridge of his nose when he finishes. He throws the washcloth into the garbage and gathers Cas into his arms.

"I love you," Cas whispers into his neck, his voice shaky. Dean feels the other boy's tears slide down his cheeks, and rubs his back in a steady pattern. 

"I love you too," he whispers back, almost surprised to find that his voice holds a tremor too. 

Cas leans back and looks up at him, one tear shining on his cheek. "I never…" He trails off and Dean leans in to kiss the tear away. "Me neither," he responds quietly, knowing exactly what Cas means. He pulls him back in, and their arms wrap around each other tightly.

"Good night," Cas whispers.

"Good night, my angel," Dean murmurs drowsily, before they both fall into dreams of each other.


End file.
